


The Amazing Race

by emocezi



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I`ve been watching too much Amazing Race and made the comment of wanting to write a bit of fic to a friend and she harassed me until I wrote this.   Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Race

Thomas and Kocoum make it to the New Delhi airport first, booking the first flight out to Myanmar and then to Vietnam for the next stretch of the race. It's exhilerating, the rush of adrenaline and the knowledge that the rest of the teams are eating their dust.

With the tickets booked, there's nothing left to do but take a seat and wait for the plane to get in. For the first ten minutes Thomas is jittery, the adrenline still coursing though his veins. Kocoum waits for him to calm, and finally Thomas slumps against him, covering his mouth against a wide yawn.

Kocoum smiles and slides an arm around Thomas' shoulders, tucking the redhead against him and quietly murmuring for Thomas to sleep, that he'll wake him when it's time to go. Thomas shakes his head, tapping his feet in a pattern only he can hear.

It's what Kocoum loves most about the smaller man, his stubborness. When the going gets tough, Thomas digs his heels in and refuses to budge unless it's on his terms. When it doesn't make Kocoum want to ring his skinny neck, he can admit that it's Thomas' most attractive quality.  
Slowly the other teams start to show up, all looking worn and weary from the all night trip across India to reach the airport. Kocoum feels the same, ground down to his bones, but this is one of the most amazing experiences of his entire life, and he doesn't want to miss a second of it through sleep.

He can sleep on the plane, with Thomas curled up next to him, snoring quietly into his neck like he does at home. Kocoum smiles, rubbing his fingers into the downy soft hair at the back of Thomas' neck. Thomas gives a littles stretch and makes a happy sound, going boneless and pliant.

An announcement sounds over the PA system and Kocoum's sharp ears catch _Myanmar_ in the flood of Hindi and he squeezes Thomas' shoulder and they get up in tandem. Kocoum grabs the heaviest pack and waits until Thomas gets his own pack on before they head for the gate together.


End file.
